


All About a Coat

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader-Insert, imagine inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Doctor agreeing with Peri when she says you'd look better in his coat than him</p><p>http://fandomlmagines.tumblr.com/post/109094525038/the-doctor-doctor-who-requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About a Coat

“Giving the Old Girl a tune up Doctor?” (Y/N) asked when she walked into the control room and found the Doctor under the console with his coat on the rack.

“Indeed I am Alice. Is there something you needed?” he asked half-heartedly.

“No, I was looking for Peri, but seeing as she’s not in here I’ll leave you to your devices,” she turned to leave, but paused after opening the door. “Unless you need something of me?”

“No, go continue your search for Peri,” he waved her off. After she left he oddly missed her presence. He shook of the feeling and went back to work.

(Y/N) walked the halls looking for her friend. Peri had been nice to her from minute one. It had taken some time to get used to the Doctor though, but now she was used to his mood changing with the wind, and knew that he did care about his companions. He could also be quite charming when he wanted to be.

(Y/N) found Peri in the wardrobe going through a rack of odd clothing, some of which were velvet jackets.

“What are you doing Peri?” (Y/N) asked.

“Looking at some of the things the Doctor used to wear,” she answered. “It looks like he’s always had odd tastes in clothing.”

(Y/N) looked over the articles hung on the rack. “The velvet isn’t bad, and I like the long scarf. These cricket whites are nice, and you know I’m not as bothered by his current choice of attire as you are.”

“I’d bet that you would look better in that coat than he does,” Peri joked. “And I think he’d agree with me.”

“Even if I thought that the coat would look good on anyone other than the Doctor, it isn’t as though we’d be able to find out. He never takes the coat off unless sleeping, if then, or working on the TARDIS…” (Y/N) stopped, realizing that’s just what the Time Lord was doing, not that she was going to tell Peri.

Peri smiled. “He’s giving the TARDIS a tune-up now.”

“I know.”

“Then let’s go get the coat,” Peri said as she strode away and out the door.

(Y/N) jogged to Peri’s side, “I never agreed to wear the coat, you can try it on, but I’m going to find a book to read,” (Y/N) said as she went in the direction of the library.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to wear the coat, she did actually. The coat may be an eyesore to most, but to her it was warm and welcoming, a sign all was well, or at least it would be. If she and Peri were ever separated from the Doctor, (Y/N) always looks for the brightly colored coat that means they’ll be okay.

(Y/N) smiled when she remembered the first time he saved her. “Damn Daleks.”

She’d been reading for ten minutes when Peri and the Doctor walked in looking determined.

“What’s up?” (Y/N) asked.

“Peri here believes that my coat, that she has insulted more than once, would look better if warn by you,” the Doctor answered.

“Yes, I’ve heard the theory, and disagree. I fail to see how why she would find the coat more appealing if warn by me,” (Y/N) tells him.

“All the same, would you be so kind as to humor our friend and try on my coat, no matter how horrendous you may find it?” he held the garment out to her.

(Y/N) set her book down and grabbed the coat as she stood. “I’d be happy to wear it actually Doctor. I don’t share Peri’s aversion to it.” She easily slid on the coat and enjoyed how it hung on her.

Peri and the Doctor gave (Y/N) an appraising look. “I guess I was wrong,” the former said.

“No Peri, you were quite right,” he corrected. “(Y/N) does look better than me in that coat.” He quite liked seeing his new companion, and friend, in his coat, and had to make an effort to stop the inappropriate thought that followed, especially when (Y/N) smiled at the compliment.  


End file.
